Those About To Rock
by WhizzKid the Hedgehog
Summary: Eggman has decided to take a break from world domination. But now, Sonic and the others have nothing to do. Then, they decide to re-explore their attics. A hobby arises, which then turns in to a career. First Fic
1. Take a what?

**Those About To Rock**

(All of the characters are the property of SEGA)

-BOOM-

This was the sound of yet another one of Robotnik's Metal Minions crashing to the Earth. This was caused by none other than Sonic, the speed king superhero, and his friends.

"Curse you Hedgehog!!" yelled the smoke-ridden madman. This time he was genuinely frustrated. For him, that blue sewer rat had foiled his plans too many times now. He shouted once more.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you once and for all?!?!" screamed Robotnik, with an extreme sense of exasperation.

"Chill out" retorted the blue hedgehog, with an air of cool about him. "Take a break once in a while".

On first thought, the idea sounded preposterous. Take a break? But, the crazed man thought again on what his rival had just said. Taking a break would certainly focus his mind a lot more.

"Fine, you've convinced me"

"WHAT!?!?!"

Little did Sonic know, but his idea of a witty remark actually had a profound effect on the Doctor.

"So, you're actually just going to leave? Just like that?"

Sonic was finding this confusing, as were his friends as well. Indeed, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Cream were unable to believe what they had heard.

"Yes, I think it's a splendid idea Sonic. You may revel now, but when I return, you will regret this moment in time".

-WOOSH-

As the Doctor flew off, across the horizon, Sonic and his team were amazed. Robotnik had just gone, without them even breaking a sweat.

"Is that it?" enquired the twin-tailed fox.

"Tails, for once in our lifetime, we don't have to worry about him", replied Sonic

Amy, Cream and Knuckles were amazed.

"This is great" said Cream. Her little Chao friend agreed.

"But...", interrupted Shadow, "...what do we do now?"

"Whatever we feel like!!", chorused the others.


	2. ReDiscovery

**Those About To Rock**

Chapter 2

(All characters in this chapter are the property of SEGA)

The amount of assurance was astounding to the Sonic Team. They all woke up the next morning, without any concerns or fears about the day ahead.

They decided to individually go through their own attics, for memoirs, or maybe something interesting. They then would convene at Sonic's place, to show others what they had found.

Sonic's attic was disorganised and wild, rather like himself. There were photos everywhere, some of which were taken when he was a child. Sonic had rooted through boxes of rubbish for a few hours before he found anything interesting. But, what he did find would amaze the others for sure.

Tails had the hardest job out of the whole lot. He had a whole workshop to re-discover. His workshop was as tidy as Sonic's attic, except everything in the workshop was sparkly and still in use. He lots of interesting gadgets that would amuse the guys. But amusement was not the response Tails was after something different this time. He was sure he had something that would blow Sonic's mind. Sure enough, he found it. Of course, it needed repairs, but nothing that couldn't be fixed by the time Sonic was expecting him.

Knuckles was completely lost for ideas. As he sat beneath the Master Emerald, he began to dwell on the past, how he had managed to recover all the pieces when it had been shattered. He had found many things that was of interest to him, but he had no idea what would be of interest to the others. He kept on searching. Typical. He could find all pieces of the Master Emerald, but not a simple memoir.

Amy was unsure about what she had found. It lay it her pristine, tidy attic. Neatly, of course, amongst other photographs, mainly her chasing Sonic. If she showed it to Sonic, she might get embarrassed, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

Shadow's search was swift. He had already had his mind set on his item once the idea was suggested. His was a rare specimen of advanced technology, not even Tails could build something like this.

When the time came to gather at Sonic's, the group had trouble deciding on who should reveal their item first. They all grabbed a beanbag in Sonic's laid-back lounge, laden with pictures of musical heroes of his. Bands such as Pendulum, Prodigy and Enter Shikari. Also, solo artists like Eric Johnson, Steve Vai, Jimi Hendrix and Joe Satriani. Tails decided to settle the dispute.

"OK you guys, we'll all reveal, on the count of three, right?", suggested Tails.

"But Shadow's late, he'll miss it, won't he?", asked Amy, trying to make as much of a delay as possible.

"It's fine, he can show us when he eventually turns up", said Knuckles.

"Knuckles is right, we can't wait much longer", agreed Sonic.

"OK, 1...2...3!!"


	3. Different

_Before you start i must mention that the song used in this belongs to it's righful owners._

**Those About To Rock**

Chapter 3

The surprising thing about all their items was that they all fit together so perfectly.

Sonic had produced a silver and blue, double-necked , electric guitar.

"Whoa! How long have you had that thing for?", exclaimed Tails.

"Ages", replied Sonic, "Why did you bring loads of big boxes?", he asked his foxy friend

"It's what's in the boxes that counts".

Tails pushed a button, in the the space of a minute or two, there were gadgets everywhere.

"This...", announced Tails proudly, "...is my very own light and sound system, I can produce any light effects you want and endure any instruments you put through this thing".

"That's all very good, but how did you come to get that stuff?", said the Echidna.

"I didn't **get** it, I **built** it".

Sonic approved, "Very impressive my little buddy".

Amy had remained silent for all this time. The rest of them had only just noticed. Tails was the first to ask.

"What did you find Amy?"

"Oh...er...just this thing".

From behind her back, emerged a microphone. Nothing special about it, just a black microphone.

"Why did you bring that Ames?", enquired the blue speed-freak.

"Yeah Amy...", said Knuckles, abruptly, "...I didn't know you sang".

"Well, you know me...", replied Amy, "...always full of surprises". She giggled, and blushed, ever so slightly.

Sonic had moved on, "So Knuckles, what did you bring?".

Knuckles decided to change the subject quicker than Sonic could run, "Where is Shadow?"

"Knuckles....", Sonic was disappointed, "...you mean to tell me that you couldn't find anything?".

"Er...no...nothing at all".

The four of them all face-palmed.

Then there was a knock at the door. Shadow had finally arrived. He was carrying a case, similar to the one Sonic's guitar came in.

"Sorry Shadow...", said Tails, "...but Sonic already found his guitar".

The Gothic hedgehog said nothing. He merely chuckled, as he revealed the contents of the case. The shape of the object was indeed, guitar-shaped.

"Hey, Shadow!!!!...", shouted Knuckles, "...didn't you hear Tails? Sonic has already got a …whoa!!".

As the rest of them gazed upon this item, they all saw the same major difference in this 'guitar'.

It had no strings. All the way down neck, replacing the strings were buttons, one for each 'fret'.

"Shadow...what is that...?", began Tails. But Shadow interrupted.

"This is a Z-Tar, a guitar-shaped MIDI Controller".

"Give us a demonstration!", squealed Amy in excitement.

"But, he mentioned MIDI, surely he needs a computer for it to work?", questioned Knuckles.

"Ahem!"

Tails was pointing to his studio, "Surely you haven't already forgotten what my system is capable of?". He was putting on a neglected look.

"Excellent", Shadow was pleased about this.

Sonic suggested, "Great! You set that up while show Knuckles something".

"OK"

Sonic led Knuckles up into the loft.

"What I'm about to show you is very important to me, it used to belong to my brother".

"Manic?"

"Yes, but before I show you, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange that we've all brought musical items, or things related to music in some way?"

"Er....i never really thought about it. But now you mention it, I do find it slightly odd".

"I'm glad you said that, because what I'm about to show you is relevant to all this".

Sonic turned to face something that was concealed underneath a thick, pure white curtain.

"You ready?"

"Just take off the curtain, the suspense is unbearable".

Sonic whipped off the curtain, to reveal a very space-age, silver and green, drum kit.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"As soon as I saw what everyone had brought with them, I got an idea".

"What?", but Knuckles had a vague idea of where Sonic was going with this.

"Look!", Sonic showed him a leaflet. The title read, "_Exclusive event_".

"What?".

"Look closer".

As Knuckles read on, the details became clearer. The following passage read...

"**Exclusively to Station Square, the world-famous record company, 'Underground Records', will be holding a competition to see who will become the next music sensation. On Wednesday 16th August, a stage will be built on the harbour for the bands (that's right, bands only, sorry) to show the rest of Station Sqaure what they're made of. The contest will start at midday on the 16th. Entrants must apply by the 10th. Good luck to all!!!".**

"So...", said Sonic, "...what do think?"

"You think we could win this?", Knuckles was not quite convinced. He liked the idea of being famous. He presumed that's why Sonic had shown him the drum kit, to complete the band that he wanted to play with.

"I **know** we can", replied Sonic, with that air of cool that sealed the deal.

But before Knuckles could answer, a deafening noise erupted from downstairs. It sounded like a guitar mixed with a plane taking off! But most surprising was that it was in tune!

"What the...!!", Sonic shouted.

"This must be Shadow's Z-Tar!", Knuckles was annoyed. But they were both impressed, the noise may have been artificial and industrial sounding, but it built up an energy in them that they had only felt when fighting Robotnik.

The bizarre was yet to come. And when it came, Sonic and Knuckles almost fell over.

Someone started singing.

"_We see the shadows that are falling from your eyes..._"

But it wasn't a girl's voice, so it couldn't have been Amy.

"_...draining your face of everything but the disguise_"

Nor was it a kid's voice, Tails was ruled out.

"_Don't hide baby, let them see your true colours_...".

That only left one other possibility, but it couldn't be, could it?

The two of them rushed downstairs, their thoughts were true. There he was his instrument plugged in to Tails' studio, singing into Amy's microphone. She and Tails were as amazed as Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic decided to pick up his guitar, he knew this song as well as Shadow seemed to, and they both didn't want the song to end halfway through. Sonic plugged himself into his amp and readied himself.

"..._don't mind the camera, let them see your black heart tonight_".

Right on cue, Sonic started playing. As he did, he gave Knuckles a nod, to tell him that drums were definitely needed soon, even though they really should have started when Shadow did. Quick as a flash, Knuckles was ready, nervous and excited. This was the moment that would make, or break him. He also knew the song, turns out it was just Amy and Tails who were just clueless as to what they were singing.

"_Don't hide baby, show them just how deep it goes, don't mind the camera..._

_...LET THEM SEE YOUR BLACK HEART BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!_".

Sonic's lounge erupted with noise, energy and power. Knuckles was right on time, he didn't let Sonic and Shadow down, not one bit. Amy and Tails were fused to their seats, amazed by the musical bond these three had.

Vocals broke out again. But this time, it was Sonic **and** Shadow, sharing the microphone

"_You've been perfect from the start, you told me __that time has only done you wro..._what the hell?!?!?".

The music suddenly stopped, there was the sound of banging on the lounge window. There were about twenty or thirty people right outside it, screaming with joy. They quickly became disappointed when the music stopped.

"Hey!", one man shouted, "Why did you stop?"

"Yeah!", piped up a teenage girl, "You guys were good, really good".

"Here_..._", said a voice coming through the letterbox, "...take this, I think it would be of use to you".

A flyer floated in through the letterbox, the title read, _"Exclusive Event"._

Amy read the details aloud, after she had finished she squeaked.

"Sonic, can we please?"

Sonic and Knuckles looked and each other and grinned.

"Personally, I think it's a genius idea".

This made Knuckles laugh, but he quickly regained himself after realising that he was the only one who got the joke.

"Wait...!", Shadow spoke, "...it says the tenth, that's in three days time. We've got to get our act together and sign up, if that's OK with the rest of you that is".

After that short preview of what they could do, everyone was game, they immediately headed to the application office.


	4. A Name? Oh Dear!

**Chapter 4-A Name**

_A big thanks to ARGHETH, ZdarkFox and Hokuto Ulrik_

(All the characters in this story are the property of SEGA, except this new guy I'm about to introduce)

"OK guys, you're all set", said the man at the application desk. His long, brown hair, his beanie cap and his scruffy jeans convinced everyone who applied (and there were lots of applicants), that music was being taken seriously at this event.

"All you need now is to write your band name at the bottom here".

The potential stars almost fainted, all this fuss and excitement and clouded any idea of a band name. They couldn't waste any time and had to think fast.

"Er, one second", said Knuckles shakily.

The group huddled around each other, bouncing ideas from one member to the other. Names being thrown about like, "The Sonic Team", "Radar", "Earth-strung", anything that would come to their minds. They needed something that would immortalize the group's speed and endurance. After a while, the scruffy guy interrupted.

"Guys, I wouldn't worry, you're not the first entry to not have thought of a band name. I tell you what, you guys look like you have some potential, how about I keep this form, and give you my address. That way, when you come up with a band name, you can get back to me as soon as possible OK? Oh!, my name is Whizz by the way, I hope to hear from you guys soon".

As Whizz attended the rest of the eager crowd, the gang walked off. The realisation hit them hard. They needed a band name quick, and thinking of one wouldn't be easy.

_Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I need your help, I need a band name. But I need one that will appeal to you guys, so to make that work, it's going to be chosen by you guys. Post a review on what you think that band name should be, maybe it'll feature in the story. Thanks in advance. _


	5. What to do?

**Chapter 5**

_Thanks to Jayshock, for giving me the band name, I'm kicking myself for not thinking of it before._

The guys were worried. They had a matter of days before they stopped any more people applying, and they still couldn't think of a band name. And as if problems weren't enough as it were, there was one other snag.

Shadow and Knuckles were walking through Station Square mall, where the hype about the competition was at it's peak, and would be for some while. They were discussing band names like fury.

"Chaos Control?", asked Shadow.

"Nah, The Seven Servers is way better".

"But there aren't seven of us!".

"Always about technicalities with you, isn't it?".

"Guys!!".

Tails was flying towards them, with an extreme sense of urgency.

"You guys, forget the band name situation for a sec, what are you actually going to do for the show?".

"What about the song that we did at Sonic's?", asked the echidna.

"Well, people have already heard you do that already".

"Where's Sonic and Amy, or do I want to know?", joked Shadow.

Tails ignored that remark, "They are at Sonic's, we need to have a final band name, NOW!".

Once they reached Sonic's, the conflab commenced.

"Anybody got anything?", said the blue shredder.

"Nope, nothing".

The silence that followed was one of numb pessimism. That was it, it couldn't happen, it was over.

"Come on you guys, we can't give up like this, I never gave up when I was in the Freedom Fighters".

"Wait!", Shadow interrupted, "what was that name?".

"The Freedom Fighters, has a nice name don't you thin...", Sonic paused.

"What?", Amy was confused.

"That's it!!!", Sonic had a huge smile on his face.

He slapped himself, "Jeez, why didn't I think of that before?".

Nobody seemed to dislike this name, it seemed to strike a chord in everyone, even Shadow.

"You know what this means?", asked Amy.

"Yeah...", replied Shadow, "...somebody needs to get to Whizz as soon as possible".

Sonic chuckled, "Don't you worry, I have that covered", and as soon has he had said those words, he was gone.

After a moments pause, Shadow wanted to discuss the topic of their actual performance.

"We need something similar to the song we played at Sonic's, but longer, and more explosive".

"Longer?", asked the fox, "Are you sure?".

"There is nothing on the leaflet about a song limit", Shadow annouced, rather proudly.

"Well...", the echidna butted in, "...do you have any ideas?".

"Well, as it happens, I have one in mind, just hear me out".

_Well, this is the point where a band is coming together. But the question is, will they make an impact in the competition?_


	6. Time Is Running Out

**Chapter 5**

When Sonic came back from Whizz's house, he had some news.

"OK, I've given Whizz our band name, he says that we've cut it very fine as far as time is concerned...".

This left the others worried, Knuckles and Shadow were almost in Sonic's face, waiting for a definite answer.

"...he says he will let us compete...".

The room sighed with relief.

"...however, under one condition..".

The room filled with tension again, they were sure they weren't going to like this.

"...we are the very last act to perform."

At first, the guys were fine with that, then the sudden realisation hit them. Everyone else would be restless, tired of hearing acts who thought they were made of gold-dust. The expectations at that point in the competition would be higher from when the competition would start.

The bottom line was this, they had to unleash a kick-ass grand finale. That was all that mattered to them now. They had 5 days to practice, they were feeling ill all of a sudden, they suddenly felt small, and de-motivated.

All, except a certain gothic hedgehog. Who was grinning and chuckling in the corner.

Knuckles was the first to comment on this strange behaviour.

"Hey, do you think this is funny?".

Shadow continued to laugh.

"Don't you see?".

"See what?". The rest of them, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Sonic all looked at Shadow for answers.

"We have this is the bag, I have an idea that will blow the crowd away. Sonic, I've told the others, let me explain this all to you".

For the next hour, Shadow explained in full detail to Sonic what he explained to the rest. Sonic was amazed and impressed. This was the first time Shadow had shown any sort of passion for anything. And his ideas were risky. The song he had in mind was over seven minutes long, and two minutes of that involved complex synth, heavy duty drumming and plenty of opportunity for a rip-roaring guitar solo. They had to have a lot of on-stage endurance. Sonic wasn't sure that they had enough endurance to last seven minutes.

Although, they have had the endurance to defeat Eggman, and he's been after them for years. Surely he was more of a endurance challenge than a mere gig?

Sonic agreed, and after discussing rehearsal times with Knuckles, all three of them turned to Tails. It was all fine and good being able to play a song decently. But, what they truly needed, as a final touch, they needed a seriously mind-blowing light show. Tails' machine would do the job fine, in fact, it was perfect.

So now they had the task of playing correctly, and in time with the lights. There were moments in which they felt as if they couldn't take it any more. But their shared passion for the same thing kept them going for five days. To be honest, it could have kept them going until the end of time.


End file.
